My Apple Scented Obsession
by Ekoko
Summary: Rei spends some alone-time with his apple-scented obsession and does a little musing on it's owner. (Tags: ReiKai, Sugar Cake Notebook Scribble)


Well, this is special. . . This is what I label a **Sugar-Cake notebook scribble**.

A **Sugar-Cake notebook scribble** is a short, random, thoughtless blurb of stupid-but-cool-to-me inspiration. That I scribble down. In my notebook. Don't ask about the sugar-cake part, it's just plain hard to explain. There _is_ reason though. . .

**________________**

**Sugar-Cake Notebook Scribble** (#1)

_My Apple-Scented Obsession_

**(_((__CRAYOLA((_( **

  


White.

Blank.

Perfect.

Emotionless.

Unfeeling.

Hidden.

. . . Tainted?

No, that didn't work. 

Rei sighed, burying his face into the object fitting all the above words. It was made of silk, and felt very nice. Every breath warmed it, and since Rei's face was buried in it, his face, by default, became warmed by his own breath. 

Kai rarely didn't wear it, so Rei treasured the little time he had every now and then. Most people would think it silly, to enjoy spending alone-time with a scarf, but Rei didn't.

Rei breathed in deeply. It smelled like Kai. Kai smelled like apples. Therefor, the scarf, in theory, smelled like apples. It seemed more like a Kai smell than an apple smell when it was from the scarf though, Rei couldn't place why.

Kai was like his scarf. Hard to place on anything, really.

The fabric flowed around Rei's hands as he toyed with it idly, watching it move like liquid. Like water. Kai was fire. It was a traitor to it's master, and Kai was a traitor as well.

Kai was very much like his scarf. Though it was water, the one thing able to defeat fire - theoretically, but Max didn't honestly seem capable - it was willingly following it's master. Though, at the same time defying him by being water. 

Of course, Rei mused, it was _white,_ and since the hottest things are white-hot, it was fire as well. It contradicted itself, and the correct answer to the unasked question was difficult to determine. 

Kai was hard to determine.

Kai was fire. But contrasting his own element, he was ice as well. Water and Fire, Fire and Ice. It was all very deep and symbolic, but Rei didn't want to bother figuring it out. A mystery best left as it was.

Kai was ice, cold and painful to touch at first, but when touched the first time, it sometimes stuck to your finger. Kai was contradicting himself. Fire and Ice.

But baked apples tasted better than frozen ones.

Apples. Kai smelled like apples.

The sour kind, of course. The kind that were, well, sour at first - almost bitter, - but if you kept eating, it got better. Whether that was because the bad taste went away, or because you got used to it was unknown. But most things about Kai were.

Soon as you thought you had him figured out, he'd go and do or say something completely opposite what you expected and ruin all your logic. 

Flowing white silk, with one. Little. Stain.

It was red. Like blood. 

Rei didn't doubt it. It was Kai's blood. If you looked close, there were other stains, but they weren't very obvious. The particularly obvious stain was hidden on the inside of the scarf - the part that went around Kai's neck.

It was tainted. Tainted perfection. 

But if you just hid that one part, ignored it, pretended it didn't exist, then all was well. After all, hiding what shouldn't be there is the easiest way.

Rei hid. . . Things. Like _one,_that he was lusting after Kai, and had been for quite a while. It seemed pretty obvious to him that Kai didn't like him. It wasn't just him being pessimistic, but it was the truth. 

Rei didn't love Kai. Or at least, he didn't yet. He knew, deep down, that it would later _become_ love, but it was just lust as it was. Rei even had affection for Kai, but it wasn't love. It was like a crush, and most of the crush was based on lust and hormones.

Kai didn't love Rei. Kai didn't have a crush on Rei. Kai _did_ harbor lust for Rei. But that would change eventually. Sour apples get mushy in time.

For the moment, Rei was okay with just that. He knew the information in the above paragraphs, and was okay with waiting.

Twist the cloth around the finger, pull one edge to unravel it. Wrap around like comfy handcuffs, lift the hands and let it fall. It was really very pretty. Kai was handsome. His scarf was pretty. Contrast, contradiction, all flowing together. Stupid fabric.

Fluid motion. Liar.

All those masks. Rei wanted to make them go away. Rei wore masks too though, so it was silly to wish them gone. Kai lied. For every forced smile - though even those were rare - and for every insult he gave, Kai was more of a liar.

Liquid fire. Traitor.

Rei would love to deny it, but Kai was a traitor. He always came back though. It wasn't as though Kai planned to come back all along. He just went with things as they happened.

Rei pulled the scarf from it's resting place - lying on his arm, falling to either side. 

He tended to just let things happen, rather than change his options to the ones he preferred. Tended to, despite his rebellious nature, only choose from the choices given. 

Rei sighed and stood up, knowing Kai would be back soon. The scarf was, after all, Kai's, and as such, Kai probably wouldn't appreciate Rei's obsession with it.

Yes. Obsession.

It was Rei's apple-scented obsession.

**________________**

Reviews are friendly and I like them. ^^


End file.
